Saw
is the icon of the Saw series.]] Saw is an American horror franchise that currently consists of six films and various other forms of media. The franchise began with the film series, which was created by director James Wan and screenwriter Leigh Whannell, who remain with the franchise as executive producers. As well as being an executive producer, Whannell also wrote or co-wrote the scripts for the first two sequels. The franchise revolves around the fictional character of John Kramer, also called the "Jigsaw Killer", introduced in Saw (2004), who rather than kill his victims outright, traps them in situations, which he calls "tests" or "games", in order to test their will to live via physical or psychological torture. The original film was released in 2004, and following its success, a series of sequels were produced by the independent film company Lions Gate Entertainment. The film series as a whole has received mixed reviews by critics, but has been a financial success at the box office, now being the most successful Horror-Franchise Box-office wise. Saw Photographer Adam Faulkner (Leigh Whannell) awakens in a bathtub full of water, at one end of a grimy and disused bathroom. At the other end is Dr. Lawrence Gordon (Cary Elwes); both men are chained by the ankle to the plumbing pipes. A corpse holding a revolver and a microcassette recorder lies on the floor between them. Lawrence and Adam each discover tapes in their pockets labeled "Play Me". From these tapes, Adam is told that he must escape the bathroom, while Lawrence is told that he must kill Adam before six o'clock, or else his wife and daughter will be killed and he will be left to die where he sits. They find hacksaws, though neither is sharp enough to cut through the chains. Adam breaks his and throws it away in frustration. Lawrence realizes that the saws are not meant for the chains, but instead for their feet. Lawrence determines that their captor is the Jigsaw Killer. The name is a misnomer, says Lawrence, as he never directly murders anyone and his intentions are for his victims to survive with a better appreciation of life. In a series of flashbacks his previous victims are presented, including his only known survivor up to that point, a highly traumatized heroin addict named Amanda Young (Shawnee Smith). She believes that her experience in the test, in which she risked having her jaws ripped apart, has made her a better person. While Adam and Lawrence search for alternative escape routes, Zep Hindle (Michael Emerson) breaks into the Gordon house and captures Lawrence's wife, Alison (Monica Potter), and daughter, Diana (Makenzie Vega). Zep is an orderly at Lawrence's hospital who was present when he was talking with some students about John Kramer's terminal brain cancer. While psychologically toying with Alison and Diana, Zep monitors Adam and Lawrence through video surveillance. Simultaneously, the house is being observed by Detective David Tapp (Danny Glover). Tapp became obsessed with the Jigsaw case after hearing Amanda's testimony. He and his partner, Detective Steven Sing (Ken Leung), illegally broke into a warehouse that turned out to be one of Jigsaw's lairs. In the lair, they saved a man from being killed by drills aimed at his neck. Before they could secure Jigsaw's arrest, however, Sing was killed by a booby trap, and Jigsaw escaped after slashing Tapp's throat. Tapp was dismissed from the police force and is now stalking Lawrence, convinced that he is the Jigsaw Killer. In the bathroom, Dr. Gordon finds a cell phone that can only receive calls. He and Adam try to stage Adam's death, but an electric shock through the latter's ankle chain foils this plan. Following these events, Adam and Lawrence recall their abductions; they were both ambushed and knocked unconscious by a stranger wearing a gruesome pig mask. Lawrence receives a call from Alison, who warns him that Adam knows more than he is telling. Adam explains that he had been paid by Tapp to trail and photograph Lawrence and shows him a pile of pictures that he found with the hacksaws. Lawrence begins to berate Adam, but grows defensive when Adam shows Lawrence evidence that he has been cheating on his wife. The two begin arguing, but are distracted when Adam notices a picture of Zep in Lawrence's house. They deduce that Zep is their abductor. Just as this realization is made, however, Adam points out that it is six o'clock, the deadline. Alison frees herself from Zep, and a struggle ensues. Gunshots are fired, attracting the attention of Tapp, who distracts Zep long enough for Alison and her daughter to flee. Zep shoots Tapp in the chest and races to the sewers, intent on killing Lawrence, who is only aware of the sounds of gunfire and screaming. Desperate to help his family and unable to reach the phone after throwing it aside, he saws off his foot and shoots Adam with the corpse's revolver, using a bullet that had been enclosed with his tape. Zep enters the bathroom to kill Lawrence, but Adam springs up (having suffered a non-fatal wound) and beats Zep to death with a toilet tank cover. Lawrence slowly crawls away, promising to get help and return for Adam. Adam searches Zep's body for a key, but finds another microcassette player instead. Adam learns that Zep was only a pawn in Jigsaw's game, following rules laid down for him in order to get the antidote for a slow poison he had been given. The "corpse" in the middle of the floor slowly rises to its feet, peeling some bloody makeup from its face and revealing itself as John Kramer, the Jigsaw Killer. Adam reaches for Zep's dropped pistol, but Jigsaw stuns him with an electrical shock from a hidden remote control. He tells Adam that the key for his chain was in the bath, which Adam accidentally pulled the plug out of with his foot at the beginning of the film. Jigsaw then flicks off the lights and shouts "Game over!" before slamming the door and sealing Adam in the bathroom. Saw II Police informant Michael (Noam Jenkins) is found dead, the latest victim of the Jigsaw Killer. Following an argument with his son Daniel (Erik Knudsen), Detective Eric Matthews (Donnie Wahlberg) is called to the scene of Michael's death. Following clues that have been specifically left for him, he is able to pinpoint Jigsaw's lair in an abandoned steel factory. The police raid the building and find John Kramer (Tobin Bell), weakened by cancer. Nearby is a set of computer monitors that show eight people trapped in an abandoned house being filled with deadly sarin gas; among them are Amanda Young (Shawnee Smith), Jigsaw's only known survivor, and Daniel. He reveals that the victims have two hours before dying from the nerve agent, but promises that Matthews will see his son in a "safe, secure state" if he can simply talk with the dying man for a while. In Jigsaw's lair Matthews talks with Kramer in an attempt to buy time while the video signal is traced. In the house, the captives are trying to secure antidotes to the nerve gas they are breathing. One of them, Gus (Tony Nappo), is killed by a booby-trapped door shortly after they begin their search. Obi (Tim Burd), an accessory to the other victims' kidnappings, is burned alive while attempting to retrieve two antidotes in a furnace. The group finds a pit filled with thousands of hypodermic syringes, with a key to an antidote hidden within. Xavier, the intended victim, throws Amanda into the pit rather than search for the key himself. Amanda retrieves the key, but Xavier fumbles with it and fails to unlock the door to the antidote before its timer runs out. In his lair, John explains his evolution into a killer to Matthews, and reveals to him that the seven adults trapped in the house are criminals that Matthews has framed. Should Daniel's identity be discovered, he will be in great danger. Matthews, growing impatient with John's philosophical ramblings, trashes several of his models and plans but fails to move him. Xavier, having abandoned the others, realizes that one number of the combination to the safe has been written on the back of each of the victims' necks. After killing Jonas in a fight, he begins stalking the remaining four, who have discovered that Daniel is the son of the adults' arresting officer. Laura soon dies from gas exposure, and Addison's arms become trapped in a glass box containing razors as she tries to retrieve an antidote for herself. Xavier reads the number on her neck, then leaves her to die. Matthews loses control and violently assaults Jigsaw, eventually forcing him to take him to the house at gunpoint. As they depart, the tech team pinpoints the signal, prompting the others to travel to its origin. In the house, Xavier pursues Amanda and Daniel through a hidden basement tunnel, which leads to the bathroom of the first film where Daniel collapses. Amanda remarks that Xavier has no way of learning his own number, whereupon he slices off a piece of skin from the back of his neck to read it. After he threatens Amanda, Daniel, who has only feigned collapse, slashes Xavier's throat. Once the SWAT team arrives at the location of the video feed, they find only a bank of VCR's playing back previously recorded images of the eight victims. They realize at this point that the events in the house took place some time before the police raided Jigsaw's lair. Reaching the real house, Matthews finds the already decomposing body of Jonas. He enters the bathroom and is attacked by a figure wearing a pig mask. In Jigsaw's lair, a timer expires and a large safe opens to reveal Daniel inside, hyperventilating into an oxygen mask. Matthews awakens to find himself chained by the ankle to the bathroom's pipework. An audio tape lying next to him reveals that Amanda has put him there, she is Jigsaw's protégée. Amanda appears in the door and says "Game over," before closing the bathroom door as Matthews screams threats and abuse. Outside the house, a badly beaten Jigsaw slowly forms a smile. Saw III Detective Eric Matthews (Donnie Wahlberg) escapes the bathroom he was left in by breaking his foot with a toilet lid and slipping it out of his ankle chain. He fights with Amanda Young (Shawnee Smith), who eventually overcomes him and leaves him for dead. It is also revealed that she carried out the abduction of Adam under Jigsaw's orders, and that she suffocated Adam in a mercy killing. Six months after Matthews' capture Detective Allison Kerry (Dina Meyer), Lieutenant Daniel Rigg (Lyriq Bent), and Lieutenant Mark Hoffman (Costas Mandylor) are investigating Jigsaw's latest victim Troy (J. Larose), who had to flee from a bomb by ripping out chains attached to his body. They are intrigued by the fact that his trap was inescapable, a break in Jigsaw's modus operandi. When Kerry returns home, she is kidnapped and awakens in a Jigsaw trap. She is suspended in the air with her ribs pinned to a device that unlocks with a key dropped in a beaker of acid. When the escape method given fails and Amanda arrives, Kerry realizes this trap is also inescapable and her rib cage is fatally torn apart. A dying Jigsaw (Tobin Bell) orders the abduction of two more victims: a skilled but depressed doctor named Lynn Denlon (Bahar Soomekh), and Jeff Reinhart (Angus Macfadyen), a father obsessed with revenge against the driver who killed his son. A collar holding five loaded shotgun shells, wirelessly connected to John's heart monitor, is placed around Lynn’s neck by Amanda. The game is simple: keep John alive until Jeff completes his tests. If John dies or if she tries to leave the area, a flatline indicator on the monitor will cause the collar device to fire. Jeff is led through an abandoned meatpacking plant where he is given the choice of rescuing three prime targets of revenge from a variety of lethal traps. Jeff's reluctant attempts are mostly unsuccessful. He fails to rescue the bystander Danica Scott (Debra Lynne McCabe) who did nothing to help after his son was hit, and she freezes to death. He saves the lenient Judge Halden (Barry Flatman) from drowning in a pit being filled with liquefied pig corpses, however, the Judge is shot accidentally as Jeff tries and fails to save his son's killer, Timothy Young (Mpho Koaho), from a device that slowly twists the victim's limbs and head until the bones shatter. Timothy Young dies when his neck is fatally broken by the device. With his tests complete, Jeff leaves to find Jigsaw. Lynn succeeds in keeping John alive, but during the course of an improvised brain surgery, he semi-consciously professes his love for a woman named Jill during a dream. Amanda believes his words are directed toward Lynn. After the operation, Lynn and John talk privately and it is revealed that Lynn's ordeal has given her a new appreciation of her life and family. Now disillusioned with John's attempts to change his victims' perspective, Amanda admits to him that she set up the inescapable traps for Troy and Kerry. She refuses to release Lynn, despite John's pleading, and instead shoots her in the back. Lynn falls into Jeff's arms as he enters the room, whereupon he shoots and fatally wounds Amanda using a gun he has picked up in the warehouse. As Amanda bleeds to death, John tells her that she has failed the test he set up for her: "Your will is being tested; your will to keep someone alive." These words, spoken as if meant for Lynn, were instead directed toward Amanda, who had not known until this point that Jeff and Lynn were married and had a broken relationship. John now offers Jeff the chance to forgive him or take revenge, since he is responsible for the torment he caused Jeff and his wife throughout this game. If Jeff forgives him, John will call an ambulance to save Lynn. As Jeff says, "I forgive you," he picks up a circular saw and slashes John's throat. As John slowly bleeds to death, he plays a micro-cassette recorder in his hand, delivering the message that he himself was the final test of forgiveness, and that by killing him, Jeff has failed. While the message is being played, the door to room closes. In addition, John is the only person who knows where Jeff's daughter Corbett is hidden, and Jeff will have to play another game in order to find her before her air supply runs out. As the recording ends, John goes into cardiac arrest and dies, causing Lynn's collar to detonate, killing her and leaving Jeff trapped in the room. Saw IV During the autopsy of the Jigsaw Killer, a wax-coated microcassette is found in his stomach. Lieutenant Mark Hoffman is called in to listen to the tape, which informs Hoffman that he, too, will be tested as he is now "the last man standing." The scene shifts to a mausoleum, where Trevor and Art are chained to a large winch. Trevor's eyelids have been sewn together, as has Art's mouth, making communication between them impossible. When the winch begins pulling them together, Trevor, out of panic, attacks Art, who kills Trevor to retrieve a key from the latter's collar. In a later flashback, Art finds two items waiting for him elsewhere in the mausoleum: a recorded message from Jigsaw and an envelope containing instructions. It has been six months since the disappearance of Detective Eric Matthews, and four days since Detective Allison Kerry vanished, as noted by Hoffman. The police discover Kerry's corpse, still hanging in the harness of the inescapable trap that killed her in Saw III. After cautioning Lieutenant Daniel Rigg for barging through an unsecured door, Hoffman is introduced to FBI Agents Strahm and Perez, who deduce that Amanda Young, Jigsaw's apprentice, would need assistance with Kerry's trap, indicating that there is another accomplice to the murder. That evening, Rigg is attacked in his home and Hoffman disappears. When Rigg comes to, a videotape informs him that Matthews is in fact still alive, with ninety minutes to save himself, and that Hoffman's survival is at stake as well. He then undergoes his first test, in which he finds a woman named Brenda. Jigsaw advises Rigg to walk away, and to "see what I see," as written on the wall, but Rigg's natural instinct to help those in need clouds his judgment. When Rigg removes the pig mask covering Brenda's face, he triggers a trap device that begins to slowly tear her scalp from her head. He succeeds in freeing her. To his surprise, she attacks him; Brenda has been told that Rigg is there to arrest her and the only way to stop him is to kill him. He throws her into a mirror and leaves to find the site of his next test. Some time later, Strahm, Perez, and the police enter the apartment and find Brenda dead. Rigg arrives at a motel, where he is instructed to "feel what I feel," painted on the door of one room. He must abduct the manager, Ivan, revealed to be a serial rapist. Angered by seeing videos and photos of Ivan's crimes, Rigg forces Ivan into a prearranged trap at gunpoint, which gives him the option between having his eyes gouged out or being savagely dismembered. Rigg hands him two controllers that will drive blades into his eyes, blinding him and saving his life. When Ivan runs out of time after blinding only one eye, his limbs are ripped off his body and thrown across the room. Rigg's next test, to "save as I save," occurs in a school where Rigg once attacked a man named Rex, whom he suspected of abusing his wife Morgan and daughter Jane. Hoffman had intervened to stave off disciplinary action against Rigg at that time. In one of the classrooms, Rigg discovers that same husband and wife impaled together back to back with several long metal rods. The rods are placed such that they pass through vital circulatory points of his body, but non-vital points of hers. If she has the courage to remove the rods, her abusive husband will bleed to death but she will survive. By the time Rigg finds the couple, she has pulled out all but one rod and gone into shock from blood loss; she suddenly wakes up and Rigg tells her that she has to save herself. He removes the last rod, hands her the key to the harness she and her dead husband are strapped into and sets off a fire alarm to alert emergency services to her position, then leaves. Strahm and Perez arrive on the scene, having previously realized that they have both become targets in this latest series of games. They determine that all of the victims were defended by Art, who is also the lawyer of Jill Tuck, John Kramer's ex-wife. A gun used to insert the rods into Rex and Morgan fires a spear through a photographer and kills her on the scene. Strahm and Perez find Billy, Jigsaw's puppet, in the office, surrounded by candles. Perez is told via tape recorder that Strahm will "soon take the life of an innocent man" and that her "next step is critical." Ignoring the warning, she takes a closer look at Billy, whose face suddenly explodes and showers her with shrapnel; she is rushed to the hospital in critical condition. Furious, Strahm interrogates Jill, who recounts Jigsaw's back-story. She was once pregnant with a boy to be named Gideon (after John's first construction project), but the baby was lost when Cecil robbed the clinic at which she was employed and caused her to suffer a miscarriage. She and her husband grew apart and divorced. After learning that he had cancer and only a short while to live, John kidnapped Cecil and placed him in a trap, the first trap he ever built. Cecil had to push his face against several knives in order to release his wrists and ankles, which were slit into razor blades in the arms and legs of the chair. The chair he was sitting in collapsed and he furiously lunged at John, who was standing in front of him watching. John sidestepped at the last moment, allowing Cecil to fall into a tangle of barbed wire. Strahm makes connections from Jill's story to the Gideon Meat Factory, the scene of Rigg's final test. Strahm arrives but finds himself lost, accidentally trailing Jeff Reinhart, making the viewers believe that he is looking for his daughter. In reality, however, the events of this film and Saw III are now unfolding at the same time. Rigg, meanwhile, approaches his final test. In the next room are Art, Matthews, and Hoffman; Matthews stands on an ice block with a chain-noose cinched around his neck, while Hoffman is strapped into a chair with an electrode by his feet. They are at opposite ends of a balanced scale, but if Matthews slips off the ice or too much of it melts, he will be hanged and the weight shift will dump the runoff water onto Hoffman's end, electrocuting him. Art is watching over them both with a device strapped to his back that holds a set of pincers against his neck, ready to cut through his spine. Once the ninety-minute timer for Rigg's tests runs out, he can push a button to release himself and the others. If the door is opened before time runs out, Matthews' head will be crushed between two overhead ice blocks and Hoffman will die with him. Seeing Rigg approaching through the door's grimy window, Matthews attempts to warn him off without success, then shoots him with a gun supplied by Art. Though wounded, Rigg still crashes through the door with one second left on the clock, releasing the overhead ice blocks and killing Matthews. Rigg shoots and wounds Art, believing him to be responsible for the game. Art tries to explain the situation, but Rigg kills him, mistaking the tape recorder in his hand for a gun. The tape tells Rigg that he has failed his final test by not learning that he could not save everyone by himself; had he allowed the time to expire and not barged through the door, he would have passed and the three captives would have all survived. Hoffman releases himself from his chair unharmed, revealing himself to be another apprentice of Jigsaw, and leaves Rigg bleeding on the floor. Meanwhile, Strahm faces off with Jeff in the makeshift sickroom from Saw III. Jeff waves a gun at Strahm, believing him to be involved in the abduction of his daughter; Strahm kills Jeff in self-defense, fulfilling Jigsaw's earlier warning. Before he can react further, Hoffman locks him in the room with the corpses of Jigsaw, Jeff, Amanda and Lynn. The movie concludes with Jigsaw's autopsy, showing that it took place after the events of this film. Saw V Seth Baxter (Joris Jarsky), a convicted murderer who was released early from prison on a technicality, is chained to a table beneath a pendulum blade. A videotaped message informs him that in order to survive, he must crush his hands by putting them into two presses and pushing the buttons inside. Even though he does so, the pendulum swings down and slices him in half. The fact that the trap was inescapable marks it as a creation of someone other than Jigsaw (Tobin Bell). In a scene from the end of Saw IV, Agent Peter Strahm (Scott Patterson) enters the room containing the corpses of Jigsaw, Amanda Young and Lynn Denlon, and shoots Jeff Reinhart (Angus Macfadyen) dead in self-defense. As he examines Jigsaw's corpse, he is trapped in the room by Lieutenant Mark Hoffman (Costas Mandylor). Discovering a hidden door that leads into a passage and a microcassette, that urges him not to proceed any further, he moves down the passage and is attacked by a figure in a pig mask. Regaining consciousness, he discovers that his head is trapped in a small glass box that begins to fill with water. A self-administered tracheotomy using a pen keeps him breathing until the police arrive at the Gideon meatpacking plant, where Hoffman emerges carrying Jeff's daughter Corbett (Niamh Wilson), claiming that they are the only survivors until Strahm is brought out alive as well. Jill Tuck (Betsy Russell), John Kramer's ex-wife, receives a videotape and a box from his lawyer. On the tape, John tells her that the items in the box are of "grave importance" and that she will know what to do with them. After looking inside, she takes the box and hurries away without revealing its contents. Meanwhile, the chief of police announces an end to the Jigsaw murders and promotes Hoffman for closing the cases. Strahm begins questioning Hoffman's innocence upon learning that Agent Perez said Hoffman's name before dying from the wounds inflicted on her by the exploding Billy doll. Gathering up all the files on Jigsaw’s victims, Strahm revisits some of the crime scenes and pieces together Hoffman's involvement: Hoffman set up the inescapable pendulum trap to kill Seth (who murdered Hoffman's sister) and blamed it on Jigsaw, who used his knowledge of these events to blackmail Hoffman into becoming his accomplice. Meanwhile, in a sewer, Ashley, Charles, Brit, Mallick, and Luba wake up in a trap in which collars are locked around their necks, strung on a cable connected to a set of guillotine blades mounted on the wall behind them. The keys to the collars are in glass boxes at the other end of the room. All but Ashley (Laura Gordon) are able to escape in time; she is decapitated when the collars are automatically pulled back to the wall and into the blades. In the next room, the four survivors must break jars hanging from the ceiling and find three keys to shelters that can protect them from the room's bombs. Charles (Carlo Rota) is left to die in the explosion after Luba (Meagan Good) knocks him down and takes a key that he had taken from Mallick (Greg Bryk). The third room requires five electrical cables to be connected to a bathtub full of water in order to unlock the door (set to a countdown timer), but they are all too short to reach it. Luba attempts to use Mallick to complete the circuits, whereupon Brit (Julie Benz) fatally stabs her in the neck. By throwing her body in the tub and hooking all the cables to it, Brit and Mallick get the door open. The exit door to the fourth and final room can only be opened by filling a beaker with ten pints of blood, to be obtained by the captives putting their arms into a box fitted with circular saws. Brit realizes that the five of them were meant to work together so that they could all survive to this point, and that each had been involved in a recent fire that killed eight people. With no other options, she and Mallick begin sawing their arms to fill the beaker themselves. While these games are playing out, Hoffman steals Strahm’s cell phone and uses it to make Strahm’s boss, Dan Erickson (Mark Rolston), suspect that Strahm is Jigsaw's accomplice. He plants the phone and Erickson's own personnel file outside the exit from the fourth room, and Erickson arrives there just as Brit and Mallick get the door open. Both pass out from blood loss as Erickson calls for backup; he then puts out an all-points bulletin for Strahm's arrest. Strahm’s investigation brings him to a small underground room that contains a transparent box full of broken glass. A recorder inside the box delivers a message from Hoffman: Strahm will have to trust him and get in the box if he wants to survive. Instead, Strahm stops the tape short and ambushes Hoffman when he enters the room, eventually throwing him into the box and closing it. When the door to the room suddenly slams shut and locks, Hoffman advises Strahm to finish the tape. As the box rotates into the floor, the tape explains that, if Strahm does not comply, he will die in this room with Jigsaw's legacy becoming his own. Strahm then attempts to escape the room when the walls begin to move inward, but is eventually crushed to death while Hoffman watches from below. Saw VI Simone (Tanedra Howard) and Eddie (Marty Moreau), two predatory lenders, wake up in a room with a caged-in scale in the center, wearing head harnesses. They must tip a scale with some part of their own body to live. Simone chops her left arm off and tips the scale in her favor, saving herself. Lieutenant Mark Hoffman (Costas Mandylor) is called to the scene by Dan Erickson (Mark Rolston), who found Peter Strahm's fingerprints around the room. Erickson also shows him that Lindsey Perez (Athena Karkanis) is alive. Jill Tuck (Betsy Russell) meets with Hoffman at her clinic; he informs her that he is taking control of the games, and Jill hands him five envelopes received in the box left to her from Jigsaw's (Tobin Bell) will. William Easton (Peter Outerbridge), executive of a health insurance cooperation, talks with his company's attorney, Debbie (Caroline Cave) about Harold (George Newbern), whose insurance policy was revoked after a discrepancy was found on his application and who later died from his illness. Later that night, William is kidnapped from his office and placed in a trap, with a large vise enclosing his torso, and a oxygen mask covering his face. Hank (Gerry Mendicino), his janitor and a smoker, is in the same situation across from him. Hank is killed when he fails to hold his breath longer. In the second test, Jigsaw's puppet informs William that he must choose to save either his file clerk Allen (Shawn Ahmed) or his secretary Addy (Janelle Hutchison), and let the other die. In the end, William chooses to save Addy, and Allen is hanged by a barbed wire noose when his platform retracts. His third test takes place in a large boiler room. Debbie stands at the bottom of a caged-in maze with a device on her chest set to fire a spear through her head. At the end of the maze, she discovers through X-ray films that the key has been implanted in William's side, and attacks him with a circular saw, but fails to before the timer runs out and kills her. In his final test, William finds his six staff members chained to a spinning carousel with a shotgun pointed towards each person, but he can only choose to save two of the six by pushing buttons in a device that will drive spikes into his hand and divert the shotgun upward. He reluctantly chooses to save Emily and Shelby. Meanwhile, Erickson and Perez inform Hoffman that abnormalities were found in Strahm's fingerprints, and that the scrambled voice from the Seth Baxter tape did not match Jigsaw's. They lead Hoffman to the site where the voice is being unscrambled by a technician. The moment Hoffman's voice is unscrambled from the tape, he kills all three of them and sets the room ablaze, using Strahm's hand to plant his fingerprints. Tara and Brent (Shauna MacDonald and Devon Bostick) wake up in one locked cage, while reporter Pamela Jenkins (Samantha Lemole) wakes up in another. When Hoffman returns to the observation room, he finds a letter that Jill has placed on the desk, which he himself had written to blackmail Amanda Young (Shawnee Smith), while Jill enters suddenly and shocks him, while William simultaneously reaches the end of his path, finding himself between the two cages. It is shown that he and Pamela are brother and sister, while Tara and Brent are the family of Harold Abbott. Now they can choose to either kill William or set him free using a marked switch next to the tank. Brent shifts the switch to "Die", and a platform of needles swings into William's back, pumping hydrofluoric acid into his body and killing him. Jill straps Hoffman to the chair and places a modified "Reverse Bear-Trap" on his head. She leaves Hoffman with a 45 second timer; he escapes the chair by breaking his hand, and manages to pull his head free with one side of his mouth ripped open. Saw 3D The official plot summary from Lionsgate is: As a deadly battle rages over Jigsaw's brutal legacy, a group of Jigsaw survivors gathers to seek the support of self-help guru and fellow survivor Bobby Dagen, a man whose own dark secrets unleash a new wave of terror. The first 15 minutes were revealed at San Diego Comic Con: As Jigsaw is revealing to Adam to be the mastermind behind all of the "games" (Saw), Dr. Gordon is crawling in the hall outside the bathroom to try and find help. Along the way he reaches a hot pipe and uses it to cauterize his amputated foot. The next scene cuts to an urban shopping area where a crowd of people gather around a storefront window to find two men, Ryan and Brad, tied to a worktable, each with a buzz saw in front of them and their lover, Dina, suspended above. As she is being lowered onto another buzz saw, each of the men must choose to either kill the other person in order to save her, or allow her to die, resulting in their freedom.